blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Allen Chärra
1 of 89 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=44;area=showposts;start=0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 30, 2016 13:03:15 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Allen Chärra Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Allen Chärra » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Allen Chärra Pages: 1 2 3 ... 89 1 Global Affairs / Re: How to handle raiders: Revised « on: July 28, 2016, 03:21:12 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on July 25, 2016, 11:22:37 PM fucked up unintentionally. Lol no, they knew what they were doing. 2 Global Affairs / Re: Reset never « on: July 28, 2016, 03:17:40 PM » Quote from: Dogtown on July 28, 2016, 01:07:26 PM If you actually played it you would realise I have already a country. And low GDP countries have far less decision making, which makes the game play boring quickly. Know what's not boring? Making a bunch of multi accounts and then saying you didn't make them. Gee I wonder who could've done that, hmmm. 3 Global Affairs / Re: General Mobilization of Parsistani Forces Against Pirates Raiders « on: July 28, 2016, 03:13:25 PM » Don't worry guys the official explanation is Pars took a page out of DA's book and had everyone in his alliance send him everything for the duration of the war, don't worry about it guys seriously, there's absolutely no way he was aided, funded or that this was planned in secret despite Pars going up in troops with no significant manpower loss, zero chance at all, it's not even scientifically possible because the odds are so astronomical, bls move along citizens there's nothing to see here okay thanks. 4 offtopic / Re: Never forget when the floodgates opened « on: July 26, 2016, 12:59:21 AM » None of them stayed though. 5 Global Affairs / Re: Reset never « on: July 26, 2016, 12:51:26 AM » Quote from: Svetoslav on July 23, 2016, 11:11:42 AM RESET WHEN SVET SIGHTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6 Global Affairs / Re: The nation of Uranistan declares war on the Steel Brotherhood « on: July 23, 2016, 03:15:36 PM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzlK0OGpIRs The mighty will sue for peace from the meek, and the balance shall be restored by the hands of the righteous. 7 Global Affairs / Re: Reset never « on: July 21, 2016, 02:47:52 PM » Quote from: Red Terror on July 20, 2016, 05:56:40 PM What's wrong with trw? I think it's been really interesting this time around. >One active and stable nation >Interesting Just because something benefits one person doesn't mean it benefits the rest, TRW used to be more active than regular bloc when it first came out and now it's just multi's and memes. 8 Global Affairs / Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « on: July 21, 2016, 02:41:04 PM » Bloc Idol is over 20 MILLION in prizes! Show off your talent, only 10 days left to get your submissions in! 9 Global Affairs / Reset never « on: July 20, 2016, 12:11:37 AM » Press F to pay restekpa for deadgame 10 offtopic / Re: Fallout: New Vegas is the greatest game of all time « on: July 20, 2016, 12:07:25 AM » It's not too far off from real life Vegas. 11 Global Affairs / Re: The nation of Uranistan declares war on the Steel Brotherhood « on: July 19, 2016, 11:53:56 PM » More like Steel Bullyhood #SMALLNATIONLIVESMATTER 12 Global Affairs / Re: Bloc Idol 2016 « on: July 18, 2016, 05:28:09 PM » Quote from: His Excellency on July 18, 2016, 02:15:08 PM Would playing an instrument be a valid submission? Yes, musical instruments are welcome. 13 Global Affairs / Bloc Idol 2016 « on: July 18, 2016, 12:59:34 PM » BLOC IDOL 2016 All star autist edition. We haven't had one of these in a while, the rules are st00pyd simple: -Upload yourself singing a song of your choice to vocaroo or anywhere we can listen -If you don't like singing, are self conscious or you're afraid of "le doxxsu" we will be accepting artwork (graphic or drawn), stories/comics and picture projects -Submit it in this thread On July 31st there will be a poll posted, entrants will be voted on by the community and the winner will claim 50% of the prize pot, second place will claim 30% and third will claim 20%. The 1st place winner will receive the title of Bloc Idol and a custom title of their choice in the discord chat OR 1 mod aboose (per Abrican) of their choice against any individual in the discord chat (can be cashed in at any time) until the next contest. People are encouraged to donate and/or pledge resources/cash to the winners. I'm pledging 1000k, 50 RM's and 20 oil to the winners. For fairness and because this is a contest started by me, my submission will not be counted. http://vocaroo.com/i/s15XcZjdjNBR 14 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Can't buy plane. « on: July 18, 2016, 12:04:53 PM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on July 18, 2016, 12:02:34 PM You did it! I will send you three on my next turn for your help and generosity. Keep it comrade, I'm only here for the memes and you'd be losing 60k in tariffs. 15 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Can't buy plane. « on: July 18, 2016, 12:01:00 PM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on July 18, 2016, 11:56:53 AM Okay. Please mail me onE MG my good man. Try now. Pages: 1 2 3 ... 89 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2